


Aeons

by LunaStorm



Series: Colliding Worlds [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X-2, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStorm/pseuds/LunaStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a glimpse is shared, of the Aeons that Summoner Harry collects during his Pilgrimage, as described in "When Worlds Collide".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I shall stand by you

The Aeon recognized the purity and bravery in the bearer of the Summoning Rod and was pleased.

Raising its eerie hum all around the young one, it let its innermost emotions swell, calling back to the one who was reaching out for it. Solemn sadness and daunting hope, offering the warmth of comfort, support, relief.

Being welcomed by the bright soul was an alien and familiar feeling. The young one's power shaped it enough to give it voice.

_Summoner, I shall stand by you._

 

The Call came and it followed it for the first time, the world exploding around it in a majestic swirl of sensations, meeting its senses as they were called into being by the young Summoner's power.

The Aeon acknowledged its strengths first and was pleased by the range it had gained: it could refresh and replenish, cleanse of diseases and unwanted status changes, boost speed or strength as necessary; put an enemy to sleep, outright destroy the unholy undead; and, if worse came to worse, teleport its charges out of battle. Happily, he cried out to the sky: its Summoner was powerful.

Its new form was also pleasing. A great winged creature, golden fur and purple feathers glowing softly as it soared, screeching, and then glided down to the one who was calling.

It hovered, flapping its great wings calmly as it scrutinized the Summoner.

Yes. He was worthy.

With a joyful warble it stood on its hind legs, looming protectively, sharp onyx eyes glaring at the gaping watchers. Not spotting any immediate threat among the people admiring it in stunned awe, it crouched down low beside its Summoner, folding its wings primly, barely aware of the tail it was lashing.

It felt the Summoner's questioning curiosity, gentle, respectful, full of compassion and bright wonder; it closed its eyes in bliss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The First Aeon is from Spira and it is both old and experienced: Harry summons it for the first time in Besaid (Ch. 5).  
> It is a "White Magic Aeon": its skill set focuses mainly on recovery and support magic, with just a little bit of offensive magic thrown in.


	2. I shall serve you

The Aeon's rage was placated by the courage and strength of the soul seeking it.

Pleased to have a voice once more, it acknowledged its defeat.

**“I shall serve you, Summoner.”**

Later, it felt the questing tendril of the Summoner's conscience seeking it, trying to work out its strengths.

Proudly, it sent back a clear feeling: force, decision, capability. No matter what enemy they would face, its nature was one: it would attack... and it would win.

 

The Summoner Called on it often, of course. The Aeon was quite pleased.

It enjoyed the battle, the strife, the stubborn clash of will between itself and the ones fighting it, struggling to subdue it.

It enjoyed its many forms, too.

It rarely knew how it would manifest when it followed the Call; the Summoner never tried to confine it, to bind it to one form, to limit it, and this pleased it greatly, as did the fact that all its various incarnation had one commonality: the ability to charge its physical blows with one of the elemental energies for maximum devastation.

That... and all of its forms were impressive, looming, powerful in might and magic both.

Sometimes, it was an enormous winged creature of smoke and flame, with brown skin and long horns and claws, spouting scorching fires, hot and hungry enough to consume all they touched and turn the world to ashes; or a vaguely bird-like figure, made of running lightning energy, clear and bright and painful to anything foolish enough to challenge it; or a wavering shadow wrapped in the stormy fury of the winds, raising tornadoes at its sides and tearing its enemies apart with knife-like blades of rushing air.

Other times, it was a stocky mass of stones, loosely resembling a bull but with the legs of a feline, able to provoke an earthquake with a mere stomping of one of its huge rocky paws; or a fluid water-wave gaining a sort of vaguely serpentine form, rising and gathering momentum, towering over its enemies before overwhelming them with its splashing, drowning fury.

It did not have a favourite. It could unleash brute, devastating power through its hits no matter what flavour its blows took.

Oh, yes. It liked its forms – and the frequent battles even more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Elemental Aeon is an "Attack Aeon", whose preference is always for delivering devastatingly powerful hits to the enemy; its skill set include elemental magic, of various types depending on its manifestation, but it is subordinate to and supportive of physical attacks.  
> It is from the Elemental Countries and Harry and Itachi gained its allegiance together (Ch. 8).


	3. I shall guard you

The first thing the Aeon felt was bright compassion, enveloping it and cocooning it. Healing it. Tearing the sickly green disease preying on its mind and twisting its body apart with blinding, purifying white.

Before, there was nothing but confusing pain and dizzying fear, torment and rage and madness.

Then, there was the Summoner.

Feelings... impressions; a quiet murmur in its ears, a soothing hand along its uneven patches of fur and scales. Mercifulness. Worry. Acceptance.

Tired and weak, it scrutinized the one who was Calling out to it.

Caring, gentleness, determination. And Power.

The Aeon closed its eyes in longed-for relief.

It knew it was different now. It did not understand how, and Before was fading into unimportant forgetting. It was pleased with its new form.

Majestic and imposing, it had the head of a giant eagle, with a cruel, bronze-coloured beak, and the body of a lion, covered in golden fur, with only a pattern of scales trailing its spine on its back, and arms that ended in sharp, gleaming claws.

No longer misshapen, no longer a parody of humans; no longer faded and sickly: its colours were as vivid and strong as its health and its spirit proud and protective.

Indomitable, it hovered over the one who'd made it what it was, fiercely staring his suspicious companions down. The Summoner was sick, weakened by his fight, riddled with illness.

_It would guard him._

 

The Call didn't come often, but when it did, it was always in the face of numerous threats.

It enjoyed the fear that its arresting growl kindled in the enemies, slamming onto the battlefield the black liquid orb that grew between its claws, charged with the devastating effects of poisons and blinding agents, temporary maiming and ravaging, foreign emotions.

Its displeasure was always felt for a long while after its attacks.

Once the threats were sufficiently devastated, the Aeon often settled by the Summoner, to lazy away some time being petted and cooed at, secure in the knowledge that its charge was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chimera Aeon is newly formed (Ch. 9) and its skill set revolves around inflicting damaging status to multiple targets at once - mainly Debilitations, which hinder the target's ability to act (Slow, Fog, Pain, Curse, Daze, Blind and Berserk), along with a few Debuffs, which hinder the target's stats (Poison and Dispel).


	4. I shall protect you

The Aeon was patient.

It had lived many lives before; it had met many Summoners. It had long since learned that hurry was pointless.

There was no need to hasten and fret. Its strength was in its calm, its placidity was power. Its slowness was no impediment to its duty. Magic or might, stealthy or straightforward, no attack could overwhelm it. Nothing could harm its charges while it defended them. Nothing.

Ever silent, it observed the young one for a long time, first as he moved through the Cloister of Trial, then during their ritual Fight.

Frustration and annoyance rose in him, like in many others before, but they did not defeat him. He was not deterred by the lengthy labyrinth; he did not give up the protracted fight. He knew patience.

The Aeon was pleased.

Here was a warrior that would not outright dismiss its skills in favour of reckless attacks and flashy magic; here was a soul who could recognize the value of its many shields, and the duty they represented: of the strong, to protect the weak.

This young one was worthy.

 _It would protect him_.

 

It did not mind being seldom Called.

Its patience was great, and so was its experience. No action was ever truly needed: reacting, it knew, was more useful.

It did not mind its newest form either.

Pink and grey, massive and stocky, with heavy armour all over its body, a physical representation of its greatest ability and its vocation. It liked its spiked tail a lot.

From time to time, it checked that all was still well. Otherwise, it contentedly dozed, letting its own purring melody rise and fall in the back of its Summoner's mind, high and low, high and low, in a looping cascade, ever-present but unobtrusive.

The Summoner knew to Call it when the odds weren't good and the Aeon liked it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Adamantoise Aeon is a "Defence Aeon", which Harry and his Guardians track down in Centra (Ch. 10). It is very old, very slow and almost unassailable; its focus is on the protection of its Summoner and allies from attack, danger or injury.  


	5. I shall work with you

The Aeon had slept much longer than it had expected.

This world was not familiar with its kind; its evocation had been an accident – a welcome one, greeted with joy and wonder, but still an event nobody had been prepared for.

Those who had managed to transform it from what it was Before… they were powerful, and noble, but had neither knowledge nor guidance of the paths they would have to tread to gain its allegiance.

The Aeon could only answer the Call of one Summoner. The Four acted like One, but they were not One, and so could not command it.

They could, however, build a place for it to rest, and wait.

Now the wait was over.

 

It was briefly surprised by its new form. Small, humanoid, wrapped in many layers of cloth under a floppy, pointy hat, with an enormous brim that obscured its ebony skin and made its very yellow eyes glow in contrast to the shade it cast. It had been different before sleeping, it was sure of that much.

It had a little dagger now, too, more a symbol than a true weapon.

But oh, the power it wielded. That hadn't changed!

A mere wave of its hand could command energy and sound, light and darkness: it could injure, incapacitate, even kill – gravity itself bent to its will!

When those who awoke it challenged it, it discovered it could now gather its own power, storing it for the next attack: it was rather pleased with the stormy orb of destructive darkness it could break onto them, weakening them, debilitating them.

It was equally pleased with their persistence, and the clever tactics they used to subdue it.

He felt for the young one with the ability to Call it, and it squeaked in glee.

Here was a Power that called to its own! A wizard, like the Four!

In its excitement, it poured information into the mind that was welcoming it, in a long stream of chatter. It wasn't sure the Summoner understood – the Four hadn't – but he was kind enough to listen patiently, a very slight smile on his face, and the Aeon was content.

They would work well together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Founders' Aeon was brought into being on the Hogwarts grounds, where Harry and his Guardians find it (Ch. 10). It is basically a "Black Magic Aeon", whose skill set includes mostly spells that deal direct damage, along with some strategic magic, with no particular elemental affinity.


End file.
